Silver Star
by x snow-pony x
Summary: Syoc set in the future. Slightly AU. A new girl arrives at Elm Tree House, and appears to be normal. However, she seems so distant, and seems to make friends with the animals more than she does the humans. Is there something wrong, or was she always like this? SYOC CLOSED.
1. Introduction

**A/N So, I know I haven't updated anything for a little while, but I've finished my exams (YAY!) and I've had an idea for a new syoc, so here we go! :-D**

 **My character is yet to have a name, so I'll do a bit of first person description to set the scene, and then explain the syoc. Enjoy!**

I stepped out of the car at what was going to be my new home. Elm Tree House, Mike had called it. I think that was his name anyway. As I looked at the house I heard a dog bark, and I'm sure I saw a cat at the window. I could hear children laughing and playing, which suggested that it was probably a nice place. I helped Mike get my stuff out of the car, and then followed Mike as he opened the door to my new home.

My new life.

 **So, there's the beginning, hope you liked it. Now onto the syoc:**

 **The form will be on my profile, and I will only accept characters through PM.**

 **Rules:**

 **1.) Please no characters that are already in other stories.**

 **2.) No hate if I don't choose yours, although I will have as many as I can.**

 **3.) I may ask you to change something, but it will only be the age (if I have too many that age already), the name (if I have two with the same name) or I'll ask you to add something important (if it's one of the 'must be' characters, see below). Please no hate if I do this.**

 **4.) The favourite book/film/ TV show/ whatever is optional. I don't want people having to spend ages thinking about these if they're not really relevant, so just fill in whatever you want in that category. Also, when you get to the favourite care worker bit, the two care workers are Mike and Tracy (although I will add Gina if people ask me to).**

 **5.) Have fun and be creative.**

 **6.) You can send in as many characters as you want, but the more you send in the less likely it is I'll take all of them.**

 **OK, so in the rules I mentioned some 'must be' characters. These are characters where I want some things in particular. Here they are:**

* * *

 **Characters 1 and 2: (it would be nice to have two people working on these together)**

 **Must be identical twins played by Gwen and Nelly Currant.**

 **Must be called Ellie and Ella.**

 **Must be between 10 and 12 years old.**

 **Must wear the same clothes as each other all the time.**

 **Must love cats.**

 **Must have a pet cat (either made by the person or people that make the twins or by me).**

* * *

 **Character 3:**

 **Must be a boy.**

 **Must be between 14 and 16 years old.**

 **Must be a nerd (be into things like science and maths).**

 **Must love reptiles, especially snakes and lizards.**

 **Must have a pet snake or lizard.**

* * *

 **Characters 4 and 5:**

 **Must be boys.**

 **Must be brothers that get on really well.**

 **Must share a room.**

 **Must be between 5 and 7 (younger one) and between 9 and 11 (older one).**

 **Must love dogs.**

 **Must have a pet dog.**

* * *

 **Pet 1: (belongs to characters 1 and 2)**

 **Must be a cat.**

 **Must be 1 or more years old.**

 **Must be very friendly.**

 **Must have the tendency to do stupid things (like fall off things).**

 **Must like the company of humans.**

 **Preferably a female.**

* * *

 **Pet 2: (belongs to character 3)**

 **Must be a snake or a lizard.**

 **Must be very tame.**

 **Must like to sit on the shoulder or wrap around the neck of its owner.**

* * *

 **Pet 3: (belongs to characters 4 and 5)**

 **Must be a dog.**

 **Must be 1 or more years old.**

 **Must be a golden Labrador or golden retriever.**

 **Must be friendly and energetic.**

 **Must enjoy playing games.**


	2. Character Update

**A/N Right, so characters have been coming in, and they're all looking great. However, no one has given in anything nfor the twins. If there is one person who would like to do a twin and I will do the other one and their cat, that would be really useful. PM me if you would like to help out and we can work on them together. :-) NO LONGER NEEDED**


	3. Cast List

**A/N The syoc is officially closed! I can now reveal that the characters that will be in this story are:**

 **Ellie White portrayed by Gwen Currant: by CamoGirl14**

 **Ella White portrayed by Nelly Currant: by me**

 **Pet cat Blackie: by themagicoftime**

 **Jamilah Grey portrayed by Jaheem Toombs: by Linneagb**

 **Pet lizard Tory: by Linneagb**

 **Dylan Madison portrayed by Max Charles: by GleeJunkie007**

 **Ronnie Madison portrayed by Oaklee Pendergast: by Linneagb**

 **Pet dog Lucy: by GleeJunkie007**

 **Elliot Ferguson portrayed by Noah Urrea: by CamoGirl14**

 **Pet rabbit Pepper: by CamoGirl14**

 **Paisley Polar portrayed by McKenna Grace: by Linneagb**

 **Pet guinea-pig Bob: by Linneagb**

 **Belle Matthews portrayed by Mia Talerico: by me**

 **Pet rabbit Emily: by me**

 **Lilith Star portrayed by Elle Donoghue: by me**

 **Pet dog Diamond: by me**


	4. Storm

**A/N So, now we've had three chapters of introduction to the story I actually need to start writing the thing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :-D**

 **I have changed Pearl's name to Lilith, as I didn't feel it suited her. So my character is now Lilith. :-)**

 **Thanks to Linneagb, CamoGirl14, ArtisticCreation and GleeJunkie007 for reviewing! They made me happy! :-D**

 **I hope that people who's characters I didn't accept are still reading this, as I will try and use all of them as minor characters. If not, then, sorry I didn't accept your characters. :-(**

The rain was cold and wet, soaking me to the skin in seconds. It didn't help that the only clothes I was wearing were a knee-length silver dress and flat silver shoes. I was also carrying a small brown bag over my shoulder, that had my most precious possessions. I'd left the house half an hour ago, the house I'd lived in ever since I could remember, and was yet to find anywhere that looked like it might have someone living in it. Every building I'd passed seemed to be something to do with a job, and I just wanted a house, where someone might take me in.

A few minutes later I found what I was looking for. There was a sign that read 'Elm Tree House', and behind it was a large house that looked like it was home to lots of people. I went up to the door and knocked softly, hoping that someone would hear me, but at the same time I wouldn't wake anyone up.

After a few minutes of knocking I was about to give up when the door opened. A young woman was standing there with black hair that went a little way past her shoulders. She looked at me, and then out at the storm, as if remembering something.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Are you alright?" She then looked back out at the stom. "You'd better come inside," she said, and led the way into the hall.

As we were walking I looked around. It was a big house, but had been made so it looked very cosy. The woman showed me to a sofa, and we sat down.

"I'm Tracy," she said. "Tracy Beaker. What's your name?"

"I'm Lilith, Lilith Star," I replied.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Tracy.

I nodded. "The sign outside said Elm Tree House."

"Do you know what Elm Tree House is though?" asked Tracy.

I shook my head.

"It's something called a care home," said Tracy, telling me things simply as I was only five years old (although I knew a lot more than most other five year olds). "Do you know what that is?"

I nodded.

"Did you want to live somewhere like here?" asked Tracy. "Is that why you came?"

I nodded again. "I wanted somewhere that would take me in." Tears came to my eyes. "My parents are dead, and my sister, and I don't like being on my own."

"Hey, it's OK," said Tracy, reaching out her arm and putting it around me. I pulled away slightly, before I settled, desperate for a hug I hadn't had for a while.

However, it didn't feel like a proper hug. Even though I could see Tracy's arm around me, I couldn't feel it. It was weird: I could feel the presence of it, but it was like I couldn't actually touch it.

Tracy seemed to be feeling the same thing, and after a minute pulled her arm away, changing the subject. "I'll go get you a towel and some more clothes: you're soaked through."

"I don't need any more clothes," I said. "They dry really quickly."

Sure enough, when I went to feel my dress it was bone dry, like it hadn't ever got wet at all.

I then reached up to feel my hair, which was also bone dry, feeling silky like usual. "I don't need a towel either."

Tracy looked at me, surprised, but said nothing. She could see for herself that my clothes were dry and my shoulder-length brown hair with shorter fringe that was in a half up half down style wasn't even damp.

"Right, OK, well, let's find you a bed," said Tracy. She took my hand, trying to seem as normal as possible, even though we couldn't really feel each other, and lead me up the stairs. We carried on going until we reached a spare bedroom.

"No one sleeps in this room at the moment, so it can be your room," said Tracy, turning on the light. I saw a bed, made up with pillows and a duvet.

Tracy looked at it as well. "It's a bit bare at the moment, but when Mike comes in the morning, he's the head care worker here, we'll sort out making it look really nice."

"Can I make it look however I want?" I asked.

Tracy smiled. "Of course you can". She then gestured to the bed. "Come on, you need to go to sleep. We can talk more about it in the morning."

I put my bag down on the floor, then climbed into the bed sleepily and lay down, pulling the duvet over me.

"Night," said Tracy. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," I said, before Tracy turned out the light and left the room.

When she'd left I stuck my hand out of the bed and held it in the air. Almost immediately I felt a presence, like someone was near. I clasped my hand and someone clasped it back.

"Goodnight, Eliza," I said, before I drifted off to sleep...

 **A/N I know this was a bit short, but I figured that this was a good place to end it. Hope you liked it anyway. Please review! :-D**

 **Sorry about all these weird things that are going on as well, but if you have any ideas of what's happening leave a guess in your review and I'll see if anyone gets it right! :-D**


End file.
